


浪漫血液

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	浪漫血液

他强势地将尤长靖抵在墙上，暖黄色的壁灯映衬着尤长靖因为醉意而泛红的脸，多年来堆积的情感在这一刻像狂风骤雨一般侵吞理智，抱紧时像是要把对方揉进身体里，唇畔相触时像点燃的火焰一般恣意燃烧。

尤长靖感觉到自己的双腿被人打开进入时，这些年的空缺终于有了被填满的实感。

意乱情迷间，林彦俊停在尤长靖的身体里，他吻上尤长靖的耳垂，在耳边声线低沉地问，尤长靖，你知道我是谁吗？

彦俊……我好想你。

想我的话，为什么要和其他女生传绯闻？

林彦俊的脑海中浮现出了前几天在网络上看到的关于某当红歌手与疑似圈外女友在餐厅约会的爆料新闻，照片里的人很模糊，但林彦俊还是一眼就能够认出来。

不是的，我妈催着我相亲，我拒绝不了，所以……只是……完成任务而已……

尤长靖拼命地摇着头解释，声音断断续续的，哭腔很重。

林彦俊心疼地吻去尤长靖脸上的泪痕，贴近的触觉像柔软的天鹅绒，他语气软下来，说以后不要相亲了，告诉妈妈，你的男朋友是林彦俊，好吗？

陌生的撕裂感被无从藏匿的爱意侵散，尤长靖嘴里嘤嘤呀呀的再也说不出一句完整的话，他紧紧抱住身上的人，指尖在后背烙下印记，汗水与泪水融在一起，感受着对方深埋在体内的炽热一次又一次不容置疑的冲撞。


End file.
